ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2373
In 2373, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]]. They were recorded by Captain Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Entries Flashback * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50126.4. We have detected a gaseous anomaly that contains sirillium, a highly combustible and versatile energy source. We've altered course to investigate." ( ) The Chute * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50156.2. After 72 hours, Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim are still missing, and I'm quickly losing patience with the Akritirian authorities. They continue to deny us access to the surface, and they've yet to confirm whether our crewmen were killed in the bombing." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. So far we've located three ships with paralithium plasma emissions, but none of them appears to have produced explosives. We're currently in pursuit of a fourth vessel." ( ) False Profits * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50074.3. We have detected evidence that a wormhole recently appeared and then disappeared in a nearby solar system. We're on our way there to investigate." ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50074.5. Based on information provided by the probe, we have replicated local attire for Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris. They have gone to the surface to investigate." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've been asked to join Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim in the Science Lab to hear what they've termed as 'very exciting news'." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The away team has returned with some very disturbing observations about the situation on the planet." ( ) Remember * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50203.1. We're three days away from Enara Prime, home of the passengers we picked up from a colony in the Fima system. Our high warp capability has greatly reduced the time it takes them to make the journey home. In return, the Enarans have shared their energy conservation technology with us and, perhaps more importantly, their friendship." ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50211.4. We're approaching Enara and preparing to host a farewell party for our guests. They've made every effort to help us understand their telepathic abilities but it's still a mystery why they've affected Lieutenant Torres so strongly." ( ) Sacred Ground * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50063.2. We've accepted an invitation from the Nechani to take a few days shore leave on their world. We're enjoying the opportunity to learn about their culture." ( ) Future's End, Part II * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50312.5. We are again in the Delta Quadrant, at the exact time and place we first encountered the timeship. I've resumed a course for Earth and I've ordered the crew to the mess hall for a toast." ( ) Warlord * "Captains Log, Stardate 50348.1. We've entered orbit around Ilari and sent a message to the Autarch inviting him to visit the ship. Instead, he'll be sending an official representative." ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50351.4. We're holding a meeting with Demmas, the Autarch's eldest son and heir, in an effort to understand the recent hostile activity." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Demmas has decided to remain on board ''Voyager for the time being, but continues to monitor the worsening situation on Ilari." ( ) * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 50361.7. Lieutenant Tuvok hasn't reported for our scheduled rendezvous and we've been unable to contact him. We're now considering other more forceful options." ( ) The Q and the Grey * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50384.2. Q's unannounced visits continue. Since I suspect he's up to something more than pursuing me, I've instructed the crew to take every opportunity to uncover his true motives." ( ) Macrocosm * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50425.1. Mister Neelix and I have completed our three day trade mission with the Tak-Tak, one of the more unusual species we've encountered in the Delta Quadrant. We are en route back to ''Voyager." ( ) Fair Trade * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. I have called a meeting of the senior staff to inform them of some very disturbing news I have just received." ( ) Alter Ego * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50460.3. We've been investigating an inversion nebula for several days. This phenomenon has never been seen in the Alpha Quadrant and is proving something of a mystery to us here." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've completed sensor scans and confirmed our discovery of an unusual dampening field responsible for keeping this unstable nebula from going up in flames. The field's origin is still a mystery." ( ) Coda * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50518.6. The Doctor has examined me thoroughly and pronounced me physically fit, but I'll admit that it'll take a little longer to work through the emotional impact of my experience." ( ) Blood Fever * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50537.2. Routine scans of an uninhabited star system have revealed the presence of gallicite, a very rare substance, on the fourth planet." ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50541.6. We're following through with Chakotay's offer to help the Sakari improve their camouflage and they've agreed to supply us with a generous quantity of gallicite." ( ) Unity * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50622.4. While Commander Chakotay scouts for a faster route through the Nekrit Expanse, we are continuing our month-long journey through this sparsely populated region." ( ) * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've detected a message buoy launched from Chakotay's shuttle and are heading toward it. The autopsy of the Borg corpse is underway." ( ) Darkling * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50693.2. We've been in orbit above an outpost of the Mikhal Travelers. This loosely governed race of explorers has extensive knowledge of the territory ahead of us, which they are willing to share." ( ) Favorite Son * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50732.4. The Taresians have escorted us back to their homeworld so we can continue to investigate their claim that Ensign Kim is a member of their race." ( ) Real Life * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50836.2. We've had long range communications with a seemingly friendly race known as the Vostigye. We'll be rendezvousing within the hour at one of their space stations." ( ) Displaced * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50912.4. It's been twelve hours since these mysterious exchanges began. We still haven't discovered their cause. I've already lost over half my crew." ( ) * "Captain's Log, Stardate 50929.6. The Nyrians have surrendered ''Voyager, and my crew is safely back on board. The former prisoners on the habitat vessel have contacted their native worlds, and are waiting to be taken home." ( ) Scorpion * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 50984.3. It's been twelve hours since our confrontation with the alien lifeform. There's no sign that we're being pursued and we've had no further encounters with the Borg. I've decided to hold our course. The Northwest Passage is only one day away and I won't allow fear to undermine this crew's sense of purpose, even if that fear is justified." ( ) Category:Logs